Naruto: Neko Style
by SasuNaruRocks10001
Summary: Naruto just moved to Konoha and so far, he's been molested by random people on the street, fallen in love with a pervert, and his new best friend has a nose bleed every time he sees Naruto! OneShot! Sasunaru, OtherNaru


Hello~

Here is a one shot that I promised I would post~

**Summary:**

Naruto just moved to Konoha and so far, he's been molested by random people on the street, fallen in love with a pervert, and his new best friend has nose bleeds every time he sees Naruto!

Sasunaru, OtherNaru

**Here is a bit of information:**

_**Neko- **A normal cat. (Wild or not.)_

_**Neko-boy/girl- **A mixture between a cat and human. Looks like a human, but has a tail and neko ears. EXTREMELY RARE!_

_**Human- **normal person. Like you and I. (Well, maybe not me...)_

**On With The Story:**

_Konoha. _

_That is the place where all neko-boys and neko-girls go, after all, they are so rare that hunters everywhere are looking for them. The council of animal/human rights decided that all neko-boys/girls will be moved to Konoha for the rest of their lives._

Naruto walked into the gate of the village known as Konoha. He heard lots of stories about how scary it was but, from the looks of the village, all the stories were wrong. In front of him was a humongous village and at the very back was a mountain with carvings of the faces of the people who have run the neko village.

"Move you dobe." A voice from behind Naruto boomed. Naruto turned. "Don't call me that you teme-" He stopped mid sentence. The guy in front of him was HOT. The male looked to be about 16ish and he had raven-colored hair, with the back styled as a duckbutt. The man's clothes consisted of a navy blue sweater, and a pair of black skinny jeans.

"See something you like dobe? Well, too bad. I'm not homo." The teme said sadistically. "N-no way am I homo, teme! What's your name? Mine's Naruto Uzumaki!" Naruto yelled out, hoping to cover his nervousness. "You will find out soon enough dobe" the raven smirked, then he stalked away.

"HI! Are ya ok?" Naruto turned his head around and saw another neko boy; but this one was really different. He was wearing a brown hoodie, with a pair of ripped baggy blue jeans. "Meh name's Kiba, what's yours?" KIba looked at the blond boy. He was SOOO cute! With eyes that were a deep shade of blue and hair that glistened in the sunlight, he was the cutest boy that Kiba had ever seen! Suddenly, he felt sorry for the poor boy. With his charm, all the boys would fall in love with him.

"Naruto Uzumaki-ttebayo" He said. "Uhh... W-wow.. um you're really cute, ya know? I figure you will have a lot of problems in this village. Especially Sai..." Kiba stuttered. "Who?" Naruto asked confused. "Uhh... nevermind... you'll find out soon enough. Switching topics! How about I show you around the village?" Kiba asked hyperactivity. "Sure thing!" Naruto smiled like an angel, and that gave Kiba a huge nosebleed.

While walking through the village, Naruto meet countless people; some cool and some strange. "Hey kibbles! Who's the kid with the cute ass right beside you?" A strange pale skinned boy asked. "Hands off Sai! He's new here!" Kiba said forcefully. "Oh, come on! Don't answer for the boy!" Sai complained, then he turned his head towards the younger boy and pulled his face closer, until they were 5 mm apart. Then, he... grabbed Naruto's ass and started to squish it!

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" Naruto yelped. Sai just smirked, squeezed again, and left Kiba and Naruto alone. "I told you to be wary of Sai~" KIba sang. He looked over the Naruto and saw that he had small tears welling up in his eyes. Once again, Kiba had a nosebleed; but really? Who wouldn't have one when looking at someone so adorable.

"Oh! What a youthful cutie you have beside you, my youthful friend Kiba!" Naruto turned and saw a... green glob. Naruto's face twisted in pure terror when the green mess came near him. "Hello youthful stranger. I am a youthful man named Rock Lee!" This man -Lee- stuck his hand on Naruto's cock, and gave it a long squeeze before letting go. Naruto couldn't take it anymore! All these weird people walking up to him and molesting him was making him go crazy! He ran away into a huge crowded area.

"What's wrong with the youthful stranger?" Lee asked Kiba innocently. "I guess he's not used to our village... I'm guessing he's homophobic.." Kiba answered confuesed. "And if that's the case,he is in trouble from now on."

**Naruto PV:)**

I ran into a huge area where a bunch of people were shopping, but as I was running, I kept getting my ass either squeezed or spanked. (And it wasn't the kind of spank you get when you're in trouble with your parents!) "WHAT'S WRONG WITH THIS VILLAGE?" I yelled out when I reached a bridge which seemed empty. "Well dobe, it might be because you're so cute. And you look like a girl." A voice said from a tree.

Hold it. Only one person I know (ish) would call me dobe. "Teme?" I yelled. "hn." He said, then he jumped down from the tree and stood beside me. ""Since you're going to call me teme, I might as well tell you my name. Sasuke Uchiha." Sasuke said silently."Well, Sasuke Uchiha. You are the first normal person I met, and I'm glad I met you! Let's be great friends!" I smiled happily, but hold up. Why's my heart speeding up?

A-am I in... Love?

"Why would I be friends with you? I'd rather-" Sasuke kissed me on my lips, leaving the taste of tomatoes on my lips. "-Be your lover." He smirked as he pulled away. I blushed and turned my head away from him. "I thought you weren't homosexual?" I asked him sadly. I guess my first love is gone now... "I'm not homosexual... I'm Narutosexual." Sasuke said in a cool voice.

"Me too. I'm Sasukesexual." I blushed and kissed him on his lips.

**My PV: (Sex Time!.) O.o**

Sasuke hugged Naruto and started to french kiss him. Naruto moaned and parted his lips, allowing Sasuke to enter his mouth, Which Sasuke gladly accepted. They kept kissing for about five minutes, (But really, who's counting?) then they broke it off.

Sasuke pulled down Naruto's pants and put 2 fingers inside his ass. "AH! S-S'suke!" Naruto yelped when Sasuke entered the 3rd finger. "One second Naruto. This might hurt a little." Sasuke said. "What are you talkin-AH!" Naruto yelled as Sasuke entered his ass with his cock.

After they came, Naruto felt great in Sasuke's arms. "Hey Naruto?" Sasuke asked. "What?" Naruto asked softly. "Well... if Sai does anything to you again, just tell me." Sasuke ordered. "How do you know about Sai groping me?" Naruto asked innocently. "..." Sasuke didn't know what to say. Naruto put two and two together and suddenly, his head clicked. "Were you watching me the whole time?" Naruto asked harshly. "Yes..." Sasuke answered, not being able to lie to his dobe.

Suddenly, Naruto kissed Sasuke and said: "Don't worry about anyone. I only love you." They kissed again and suddenly, Naruto thought that maybe living in this village wasn't so bad.

**Done! Whatcha think? Review pls! **

**(BTW: sry the sex scene was so short!)**


End file.
